


my oh my oh my

by astrasial (Skittlekitty)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cross Species Relationships, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlekitty/pseuds/astrasial
Summary: Moomin tilts his head over to look at his friend, and notices the pretty dark lashes that rest against Snufkin's cheeks. Moomin can't help but stare, captivated. He's been doing that more often lately, the staring. Really can't help it though, not when Snufkin is the pinnacle of a gorgeous spring day, prettier than all the flowers surrounding them-First kisses are weird. Moomin finds this out the hard way.





	my oh my oh my

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the smooches mini comic by Iowua on tumblr ❤  
> hopefully this isnt so bad that im embarrassing myself by uploading it lmao

Lazy spring afternoons are Moomin's favorite thing in the world, he decides. Well, not his _favorite_ favorite thing, obviously, because his real favorite thing is laying down next to him. He and Snufkin are on their backs in the soft grass, being lazy under one of the trees near the river, and Moomin can't think of anything he would rather be doing more.

Snufkin's harmonica rings softly in the air, a relaxing spring tune that pairs with the atmosphere nicely. Moomin tilts his head over to look at his friend, and notices the pretty dark lashes that rest against Snufkin's cheeks. Moomin can't help but stare, captivated. He's been doing that more often lately, the staring. Really can't help it though, not when Snufkin is the pinnacle of a gorgeous spring day, prettier than all the flowers surrounding them-

"Moomin? Are you alright?" Snufkin's voice nudges him back to reality, and Moomin flushes at being caught. Snufkin's lovely soft brown eyes look into his own and Moomin cant breathe all of the sudden. He coughs.

"Ah, yes I’m fine, Snufkin " Moomin smiles, feigning innocence. He knows he's not a good actor in this sense but one cannot blame him for trying. Snufkin hums, a lovely sound that makes Moomin want to roll over and scream, and smiles that little smile of his, which also makes Moomin want to roll over and scream.

Snufkin takes off his hat completely and turns towards him, head pillowed by the grass. Moomin mirrors his actions and lays on his side too, facing the other, and oh they're so much closer now. Moomin can hear the little rumbles of a lazy purr coming from the mumrik, and he seriously can't believe a creature as sweet as Snufkin could even exist.

"Whats on your mind, Moomin? You look pained." Oh and Moomin knows he looks pained, he was never good at preventing his feelings from loudly showing up on his face. He's in trouble now, can't exactly say _yo_ _u're the only thing on my mind at any given time, I only think about you,_ so he keeps his mouth shut, worried his heart would take over and spew out the compliments if given the chance.

The purring fades and Snufkin's eyes start to worry at his silence. Moomin is going to really truly lose it in a moment if Snufkin keeps looking at him so sweetly, all concerned for his well being and all... it’s too cute...

Moomin cant take this anymore, he wants to kiss him _so_ bad.

He rolls over onto his back again and stares at the tree leaves above him, tries to calm his breathing. He must be confusing Snufkin to a great degree but it's so difficult to handle the emotional toll that Snufkin has on him.

"Moomin?" Snufkin asks, voice so sweet and soft. His name sounds so nice coming from Snufkin's mouth and Moomin almost wheezes. Moomin heaves himself up and stands instead, holding his hand out to Snufkin. The mumrik is clearly confused but goes along with it anyway.

Once they are both standing, Moomin takes a few deep breaths and thinks _it's now or never._ These bottled up thoughts are going to erupt at some point, might as well handle them now. He looks in Snufkin's eyes, face a burning mess.

“Snufkin, I need to tell you something.” Moomin says, trying to be brave. His heart is thudding something awful in his chest he wouldn't be surprised if the other could hear it. Snufkin tilts his head to the side, an action so very cat like, so very cute and Moomin loses it right then.

"You are so absolutely precious, and I can't handle it anymore!" His confession is louder than he wanted it to be, not as smart either, but there's no redos now.

Moomin quickly shoves his eyes closed and firmly presses his nose against Snufkin's face, heartbeat a wild thing in his chest. The feeling of Snufkin’s cheeks against his snout is perfect. The mumrik is warm, and smells of coffee and cinnamon. Moomin never wants this to end.

Snufkin pulls away after a moment, places his hands on Moomin's shoulders, trying to steady the other.

"Are you okay? Did you trip? It doesn't hurt does it?" Snufkin rubs his own nose, looks on with concern.

Moomin stares at him, completely and utterly bewildered, before the heat in his body flushes again.

"I.. what? Snufkin I was- I was giving you a kiss!"

Snufkin's head snaps up to face Moomin properly. His entire demeanor shifts as he becomes very still, with his mouth open and face turning several shades of scarlet. Snufkin places a tiny wobbly hand on his own clearly burning cheek, and Moomin's never seen such a beautiful sight. He thinks, offhandedly, that he should make Snufkin embarrassed more often. It's a very good look on him.

Snufkin continues to stare at Moomin, a dazed glimmer in his eyes. He looks as embarrassed as Moomin feels.

"...Snufkin?" Moomin says, on the verge of a breakdown. If he's made Snufkin upset he would literally perish, would never forgive himself and just die.

Snufkin's hand falls away from his cheek, and the temptation of replacing it with his own is overwhelming. Snufkin's eyes focus on Moomin's and he takes in a long, shuddering breath. Bashfulness slowly replaces the initial shock and Snufkin looks away, shy.

"I uh. Can I... kiss you back?" Snufkin's voice is quiet, Moomin barely hears it over the loud banging going on in his chest and the orchestra of heaven bells ringing in his ears. The soft request just makes it worse.

"Oh! Yes, yes of course!" Snufkin doesn't even have to _ask._

Snufkin looks up at him through his lashes, brown eyes smiling. He looks around and takes Moomin's paw in his own, his hat in the other, and leads him into his tent.

They settle down as much as they can once inside, and Snufkin shifts closer to Moomin. Small hands land on Moomin's cheeks, and Snufkin tilts both their heads up. It’s a bit clumsy, but Snufkin leans in regardless. Moomin feels soft lips press against his own, and though it’s completely enrapturing he's not exactly sure what he's supposed to be doing, if he's being honest. Snufkin pulls back after a moment, the cherry blush just as deep and red as before. The sight is something to behold.

"Wow..." Moomin whispers. Snufkin's lips curl up into a little shy smile. "Mumrik kisses are really weird."

The smile and the mood breaks instantly, and Snufkin's cheeks are clearly red for a different reason now. The dreamy, stargazey look in Snufkin's eyes is gone and he looks as if he might cry. His eyes shine behind unfallen tears, and oh that's something Moomin never ever wants to be the cause of.

Devastation envelopes Moomin and next thing he knows he's being pushed outside of Snufkin's tent, the zipper piercingly loud as it rushes closed.

"Snuf-Snufkin! Snufkin wait!" Moomin rushes out, but he knows he just blew it.

Little My’s cackling steals his attention and he spots her around the corner, doubled over with laughter.

"You are such a dunderhead! I can't believe you said that!" Moomin's face heats up tenfold. He doesn't know how to respond to this, or how to yell at Little My for obviously spying on them. He just stands there, dumbstruck, looking back and forth between Snufkin's tent and Little My. Moomin runs over to the little mymble and pulls her up.

"What do I do Little My? How do I make this alright?" he cries. His throat is beginning to ache, along with his chest. If he doesn't fix this immediately he'll definitely start crying.

Little My scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Why does everyone always come to me for advice? Just give him a moment to calm down and then go apologize." She wiggles free of his hold and Moomin lets her go, watching as she scampers towards the house.

Moomin takes a deep breath and walks back to Snufkin's tent, sits down next to the currently closed opening.

"Snufkin?" he calls. No response.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't thinking. It was a wonderfully nice kiss, I swear." And it really was. The fact that Snufkin even wanted to kiss him back was still making him tremble.

“I was just too stupid to appreciate it…” he muses. After another moment of silence, Moomin sighs. He shuffles around, ready to get up and be dead to the world for the rest of his life, when the sound of the tent’s zipper stops him. Snufkin’s little head peeks out from behind the opening, hair a wild mess, eyes unusually wide, and oh he looks so cute. Moomin’s heart is back to performing extreme acrobatics.

“Do you mean that or are you just trying to make me feel better?” Snufkin mumbles quietly. Moomin scoots closer.

“Of course I mean that! I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long Snufkin. It’s all I ever think about.” Moomin says quietly. Snufkin lets out a little squeak and fidgets for a second before eventually moving out of the tent altogether. He sits in front of Moomin and the troll's back to staring.

“I really am sorry I upset you. It was lovely and I ruined it. I hope you can forgive me.” Moomin looks down, crestfallen. He feels Snufkin’s hand rub on his cheek and his face is turned towards the mumrik. Snufkin's eyes close as he leans in again, nuzzling Moomin's cheek and trailing little kisses as he goes along. Moomin can't move, can't breathe. Snufkin is kissing him _both ways_ and this is literally the best thing that's ever happened to him. He might pass out.

Snufkin's smooches stop and he lays his messy head on Moomin's shoulder instead. Moomin can't help but wrap his arms around the other's back, pulling him in closer. Snufkin hums, the sweet sound very welcome to the trolls ears.

“I forgive you, Moomin. It's so very hard to stay angry with you.” Snufkin says gently against Moomin's neck.

A happy laugh bubbles up from Moomin's chest and he can't stop it, wouldn't want to anyway. He has a lap full of a not sad Snufkin, one who just gave him kisses, and his heart is the happiest it's ever been. Snufkin laughs along with him, a melodic lovely little laugh, and Moomin squeezes him all the tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE how small Snufkin is in Moominvalley!!! he's so cute!!!  
> (also, i have a Moomin tumblr now if u wanna roll over and scream with me ;3 [ @sassysnufkin](https://sassysnufkin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
